Love is Pain
by Raven Mikaelson13
Summary: Love causes much pain. Can love can take the pain away? If so, how much love can make the pain go away? Please R&R. This is my first Naruto story!
1. Prologue

**Love is Pain**

**A/N: **Yay..after months of not being active I'm back with a new story. My other story I am hoping to get back to soon but for now, enjoy!

**Prologue**

The first time I saw Naruto I was seven. I was walking through the city when I saw a crowd gathering around some shop. I pushed my way through the people to the front and saw a blond hair boy sitting on the ground. The storekeeper was angry and from the whispers I heard from the adults, this boy was nothing but trouble, a nuisance, etc. He looked around at the crowd and stood up. "And don't come back, you hear?" the shopkeeper said angrily. "Fine. Whatever." he said quietly as he ran away.

I felt bad for him. Why were they being mean to him to begin with? It bothered me so much so that when I got home later that day, I felt the familiar poke to my forehead. I looked up at my older brother, Itachi, smiling down at me. My twin, Sasuke, peeked over his shoulder. "What's the matter?" Itachi asked as he sat down next to me. Sasuke slid off of his brothers back and limped to the fridge to grab some ice. "What happened to Sasuke?" I asked. Itachi smiled. "He was trying to show off."

"I was not!" Sasuke whined sitting down and putting the ice on his ankle. My older brother laughed and shook his head, then turned and looked at me. "So are you going to tell me?" he asked. I sighed. "Why are people so mean to that Naruto kid? I mean, it's like they consider him an outcast." I said. "He's an idiot. A dumb idiot." Sasuke snorted. Itachi sighed. "Naruto, well, he is different. I think you and your brother should stay away from him." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine with me." I sighed and nodded my head, but I wasn't going to listen to Itachi.

I saw Naruto a few weeks later. I was just finishing practicing with Sasuke out in the forest. "I'm exhausted." Sasuke said as he fell onto his back. I did the same, lying next to him, looking up at the sky. I must have dozed off because when I woke up, my brother was gone. I figured it was late afternoon, from the position of the sun and I stood up and headed in the direction of home, but then I heard something that caught my interest.

I followed the sound and peeked out from behind a large tree. I saw the blond hair boy standing there, hands clenched, ready to fight. "You're such a loser." one of the boys said. "Yeah, what an idiot. Can't even do one simple transformation jutsu!" another boy said. "I can so!" I heard Naruto say, but his voice quivered slightly. "Prove it." they taunted. I watched as he took a deep breath and said "Shadow clone jutsu." A puff of smoke and there was a second Naruto, but he was all wobbly and then fell over and disappeared.

They boys laughed and Naruto got mad and ended up attacking them. But Naruto was no match against the small group of boys. They roughed him up pretty badly where he couldn't even defend himself anymore. I found myself grabbing my Kunai and running over placing myself between Naruto and the boys. "Leave him alone." I said, glaring at them as I held the Kunai out in front of me. The boys gasped and started backing up slightly whispering to each other. "Look, she's an Uchiha! Just look at her eyes. Let's get out of here!"

When the boys disappeared I turned and knelt down next to Naruto. He looked up at me with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. "You...you have red eyes." he whispered. I nodded slowly as I grabbed the bandages I kept in my pouch. "Why did you step in and help me?" I helped him to sit up and started wrapping it around his head. "Because I don't like how people ostracize you." Naruto grinned. "It's no big deal." He looked away and I could see the pain he was trying to hide. "Really." he said quietly, sounding like he was convincing himself more so than me.

I finished bandaging him up and stood up. "You didn't have to do that...I tend to heal fast." I smiled at him and helped him up. "It's what friends do. They help out when a friend is down." I said. "My name is Saya. Saya Uchiha." Naruto grinned. "Guess I don't need to tell you my name, since everyone knows it." he said and laughed as his stomach growled. "Hungry huh?" I laughed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me. "Come, we'll go get some ramen from Ichiraku ramen stand."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Really." That was the beginning of our friendship. Naruto would always be there for me no matter what happens and I would do the same for him.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **I probably need a beta reader lol. So if anyone wants to be my beta reader, let me know!

**Chapter One**

Six years later, I stood at the entrance to Konoha, pleading for Sasuke not to leave. "I have to do this. I have to get revenge for what Itachi did to our clan!" he hissed. "I'm too weak right now and there is nothing else I can learn here, and this curse mark here gives me more power, but I need to learn how to control it." I shook my head. "So...so you go running to Orochimaru? What about me? What about Sakura and Kakashi-sensei? What about Naruto? You do know that when he finds out he'll come looking for you. He is your friend as well as your teammate."

Sasuke glared at me. "Naruto is my rival Saya. And he's getting stronger then I am. He's surpassing me! I couldn't even attack Itachi!" I took a step towards him, but in a blink of an eye he was behind me. "I'm sorry." I heard him whisper in my ear before I felt him hit the back of my neck, my world turning dark. "Don't...leave me...Sasuke..."

I moaned as I felt a poke to my forehead. It reminded me of when Itachi use to do it with us. I felt the poke again and tried to brush the hand away. "Carebear, wake up now. Rescue Sasuke." I heard the whisper that sounded like my older brother. Only Itachi called me carebear. My eyes flew open and I sat up. "Itachi?" I called out, looking around for him, but then realizing that he wasn't there. The memories of what happened quickly came back to me and I flew off the bench I was on and ran all the way to the Hokage's building.

"G-grandma Tsunade!" I cried as I burst into her office. "Must you call me Grandma? Naruto is rubbing off on you." she said, sounding annoyed. She looked up from her papers and looked at me and her annoyed turned to worried as I approached her. "Sasuke...Sasuke left...he left the village to meet up with Orochimaru!" I cried my voice quivering as I tried not to cry. "What?! When?" she asked. "Last night ma'am." I said quietly. She slammed her fist down on the desk and was surprised she didn't break it in two.

"Last night? And you're coming to tell me now?" I looked away from her and bit my lip. "He...he knocked me out." Tsunade sighed and called for Shizune. "I need you to get Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Shikamaru. Tell them it's very important and they need to come now." Shizune nodded and ran out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Shizune was back in the office with Sakura and Shikamaru. Kakashi appeared a short time later and Naruto came in last still wearing his pajamas. "Why are you calling us in so early Grandma Tsunade?" yawned Naruto, and then looked at me. "What's wrong Saya?" he asked. I opened my mouth to tell him when Tsunade stood up. "Sasuke left the village." she said. "Thats where you guys come in. Shikamaru, you will be team leader and I need you to make a team. We need to bring Sasuke back." I looked over at Sakura and she looked like she was on the verge of tears, then I looked over at Naruto and he stood there, hands clench, teeth gritted together. "I'm going." he stated.

"Me too." I said. "I need to go." Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "No, you and Sakura need to stay here. Shikamaru and Naruto will bring your brother back." I wanted to protest, but she held up her hand. "Kakashi, I need one of your ninja hounds." Kakashi nodded. "Summoning jutsu." he said after making his hand signs. A poof of smoke, then there was Pakkun.

"Hey, what's up?" Pakkun asked his voice deep and gruff. "I need you to track down Sasuke's scent." Kakashi said. "Sasuke's scent? Why?" the little pug asked. "He...he's gone." I said softly. "Oh. Alright then." Shikamaru walked over to the Hokage's desk. "I've thought of who I'll take on this mission. It's such a bother."

"Okay, who will be going with you?" Tsunade asked. "Chōji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru and of course Naruto." Shikamaru said. Tsunade folded her fingers and rested her chin on them thinking for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. You will be called the Sasuke Retrieval team."

They nodded and Naruto was excited to go. He looked at me and smiled at me giving me his thumb up sign. "We'll bring him back, believe it!" I smiled sadly. Always so optimistic he was. "Anything else we need to know?" I heard Shikamaru ask, and I nodded slowly. "Sasuke is with the Sound Four. They are Orochimaru's top bodyguards." That seemed to excite Naruto. "We'll take them all down!" he said. "Alright, you need to get going. Sasuke has already had a few hours head start on you. Pakkun, lead the way." Tsunade ordered. Naruto walked over to me and hugged me, then whispered "Hang in there. Don't you worry, we will bring him home." I hugged him tightly and nodded, but I had a strong feeling my brother wouldn't be returning.


End file.
